


An Elegant Affair

by gneebee



Category: Rick Grimes - Fandom, TWD Brick - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brickyl Week, Brickyl Week 2018, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rick Grimes Beth Greene Romance, Rick Grimes/Beth Greene Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: There's no way of knowing, no way of predicting when it will happen. It will catch you by surprise, suddenly your eyes and their eyes lock. The attraction is so deep, the pull so strong there's nothing to be done, there's no use in fighting it. So don't.Submission for Brickyl Week 2018 Day One: September 24 // Flechazo (Spanish): When you experience a sudden, intense connection with someone.





	An Elegant Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read my contribution to BrickylWeek2018. My story is for theme day one: September 24 / Flechazo (Spanish): When you experience a sudden, intense connection with someone.  
> This story is BRICK, Rick Grimes and Beth Greene, but you'll see other familiar characters.  
> Thank you to Brickylnetwork for hosting this week of fun, fiction and art. I hope you enjoy!

 

_**An Elegant Affair** _

It was surprising how many people living in or visiting Atlanta needed a security detail. Sports figures, actors, musicians, politicians and business professionals all seemed to be under some kind of threat from somewhere. So when Abraham Ford left the Army he decided to cash in on that need and start his own security firm. He had a core group of former Army buddies working for him and business flourished.

As luck would have it Abraham was approached to provide a security detail at a big private party being held outside Savannah. He signed the contract knowing he'd need to hire some additional staff. The estate where the so-called "Elegant Affair" was to be held encompassed twenty acres. In addition to the 8,000 square foot main residence there were two guest houses, a six-car garage and a caretaker's residence. To keep things interesting five hundred guests were expected to attend. That was a lot of ground to cover and a lot of people to keep an eye on.

The good news was the host had no qualms about paying the big bucks for the security team and it was going to cost him plenty. Ford paid close attention to detail and liked to surround himself with the right individuals, the right individuals come with a hefty price tag. The temporary staff had to be pros who knew how to be discreet, knew how to handle a weapon and were 100% trustworthy. It was no job for street thugs. Besides, the guy Abraham had contracted with could afford it. The host of the party was one of those internet gurus, the kind who's so rich they can't seem to spend their money fast enough.

The security team was expected to blend in with the party goers. The host didn't want his guests feeling like trouble was expected, it wasn't really. It was mostly precautionary but when you get that many wealthy, high-powered individuals in one location it can make the bad guys see a lot of golden opportunities. Rick Grimes was the first guy Abraham thought of to fill one of the spots and he made Rick an offer the deputy couldn't turn down. Even though he'd have to use two days of his vacation time it was worth it, Rick would walk away with what he was sure would be the easiest two grand he'd ever make.

He'd recently been elected county sheriff and once he took office he wouldn't be allowed to take side jobs but he hadn't been sworn in yet so no problem. The extra money was going to come in handy, Rick had just put a down payment on a nice little house in a quiet neighborhood. He smiled thinking about it, he was no Internet whiz kid and it was no estate. It probably wouldn't even qualify as the caretaker's place, but it was going to be his place and that made him happy.

The party was being held on a Saturday afternoon and was expected to last late into the evening / early morning hours. The security team was to report for duty on Friday morning. They would be given a comprehensive tour of the entire property, every nook and cranny, and a briefing on the area that each would be expected to monitor.

Everything was prearranged for him including his tux. He packed a bag with an extra set of street clothes and his incidentals, got in his old Wagoneer and left King County for his weekend quarters, the security team would be staying in one of the estate's guest houses.

Just as expected he arrived at eight a.m. Friday morning. He checked in with gate security and was directed to the residence. As the team toured they saw the work crews already setting up dining tables and bars, even a stage for the band and a portable dance floor. Rick just shook his head, so this was how the "other half" lived.

He'd start off his duties near the estate's entrance where the limos would be dropping off the party goers. There was a flight of six stairs and he'd be stationed at the top of those stairs, smiling, watching. All the guests were expected to have arrived by an hour and a half into the party. At that time he'd relocate to an area close to the main bar and dance floor. His job was to be discreet, blend in and be vigilant.

There he stood near the top of the stairs trying to look as if he was waiting patiently for a friend or a date to step from one of the cars. He held a drink in his hand, really just a glass of club soda on ice with a squeeze of lime, but it looked like the real thing and as he smiled at the arriving guests he watched for anything that seemed suspicious.

He was focused on the limo when the attendant helped her out. There had been plenty of beautiful women who stepped out of limos that evening but none could compare to the gorgeous blond who stepped out in the long black gown. Her hair was full and silky and seemed almost like a crown of curls and her gown fit like it was made especially for her small perfect body. It was long, tight, glamorous and oh so sexy. Then a man stepped from the car. He was tall, well-dressed and young like her. His arm went around her waist and they smiled warmly at each other before he bent down and kissed her cheek. Gallant, that was the word that came to Rick's mind.

The guy handed their invitation to the attendant and the couple made their way up the stairs. Rick was supposed to be watching everyone but it was almost impossible for him to take his eyes away from her. He couldn't put into words what this feeling was, all he knew was the beautiful blond woman had him completely bewitched. If she would have crooked a finger his way and told him to follow her he would have gladly done so.

Dammit, he was there to work, he was there to make an easy two grand. He was not there to obsess over a beautiful woman. He realized his perception was ridiculously hopeful, but he could swear she was looking at him like he was of interest to her. He reminded himself even if she was attracted to him she didn't realize he wasn't some rich guy who could wine and dine her on his yacht or take her to lunch in Paris. Besides, that long tall fellow she was with seemed plenty attentive. He didn't look like he'd go for some paid security personnel trying to beat his time.

None of that logical thinking made it any easier for Rick to turn his eyes elsewhere.

00

Aaron's sister was marrying some stinking rich techie guy. One of those guys who'd struck it big with an Internet app. His app happened to be the current rage in social media and with the initial stock offering he'd become a billionaire almost overnight. Aaron looked positively desperate when he asked. "I have to go, Beth, she's my sister. It's not like I have a choice. You'd be doing me such a big favor if you'd please just come with me. I just need to have one person there I know is on my side."

It wasn't her sort of party at all and she was certain she wouldn't fit in. It was far more likely she'd stick out like a sore thumb. That didn't matter though, she wasn't going for herself. She was going solely as a one woman support system for her dear friend Aaron. She wanted to do this for him, she wanted to be the kind of friend to him that he'd always been to her and she knew he was struggling with this situation.

She didn't let him know she was angry, she wasn't angry at him, she was angry about the way he was treated. You'd think there would be plenty of people there on his side, a good number of those attending would be his own family. But she knew the deal. His family had never been able to accept the man Aaron was, they weren't even willing to try. "Of course I'll go with you Aaron. I just hope I can borrow the right clothes." Borrow was key, there was no way she could afford the fancy clothes needed for such an elegant affair.

It was an engagement party to held at the groom's new estate near Savannah. Even the invitation stated, "You are Cordially Invited to Attend a Very Elegant Affair." That sounded kind of snooty to Beth but she was curious to see how the ultra-rich lived. Besides, the food, the drinks, even their room at a posh boutique hotel were all a part of the invitation. She promised herself she'd make the best of it and help Aaron to as well. Anyway, it wasn't like she was going to be busy attending some other elegant affair that weekend.

She did what she could to find the appropriate attire. One of her coworkers, Rosita, had brought a dress into work for her declaring it perfect for a fancy party. Rosita was a sweet friend but her taste was very different than Beth's. Still, that evening she tried it on for Aaron. It was impossibly short and so tight it looked like it had been spray painted on and there was so much sparkle Beth was sure she'd be visible from outer space. Aaron smiled and declared, "It's perfect. My mother's going to drop her teeth when she gets a load of you."

Beth laughed at his little remark but then got serious when she asked, "Don't you think the relationship you have with your mom is strained enough? I know you're dreading this party Aaron but maybe it will all turn out better than you could have ever hoped. I say we go in with positive attitudes. In the meantime I'll work on finding something a bit more appropriate."

Beth was getting to the point of desperation when lo and behold Maggie came through for her. Her sister's friend Sasha was a buyer for an upscale women's store in Atlanta and she agreed to help Beth out. Sasha had been so sweet when she explained it all, "You're just the kind of woman we like to dress, young, vibrant and sexy. We can arrange for hair, the make up, the whole nine yards if you'll agree to let us take some shots of you in the gown. They won't appear in our ads until after the party, what do you think?"

"I think yes, yes, yes and thank you so much Sasha. I owe you forever."

"Let me be clear, it's not all out of the goodness of my heart. We'd pay a model a lot of money for this photo shoot, you won't get paid at all. You'll also have to return the dress, the shoes the jewelry and the handbag within 48 hours of the party. But I promise, you're going to look fabulous and we're going to get some great publicity shots for our new line, everyone wins. The fact that you'll be wearing the dress to the event of the decade gives us that extra publicity boost."

* * *

She did her photo shoot the weekend before the party and it turned out to be fun and also very helpful. She learned all about how to "wear" fashion, how to carry herself, how to stand, how to sit, where to put her hands. Stuff she never even thought about much less worried over. But for this party she was doing it, she wanted to be as close to perfect as she could for Aaron.

The day of the party arrived and she was at Sasha's studio early. She got her hair and makeup done and she had to admit all of it made her feel pretty darn glamorous. Her case was packed, her dress was in a fancy garment bag and hanging from the clothing hook in the back seat of Aaron's Ford, his tux hung from the other hook. They laughed and teased and had a great time on their drive to Savannah.

Their first stop was the hotel. They walked around the large suite taking in the glamour and noting there was just the one bed. Aaron was always a gentleman, "Huh, well that's okay, I can sleep on the couch or get a rollaway."

Beth laughed and made a playful punch at his arm, "You nut, I'm not exactly worried you're going to attack me in the middle of the night, although as handsome as you are I might attack you. We can share."

"You're not a cover hog are you?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Was it really necessary that his sister's fiancé send a limo for them? Probably not but Beth was excited he did. She'd never been in one and probably never would be again so there were no complaints from her. When they arrived at the estate a fellow who looked like one of the queen's guard opened the limo door, helped her out and Aaron handed him the invitation. They had officially arrived at the Very Elegant Affair.

Aaron, ever the gentleman, seemed to only have eyes for her a he wrapped an arm around her waist, bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Beth, I love you so much for this and for always."

She smiled and answered, "I love you too."

She tried to be discreet as she checked out her surroundings and that's when she saw him. He was at the top of the steps and she was sure he was the most handsome man that had or ever could exist. His hair was dark but not black, more of a deep brown. He had an extra sexy close-cropped salt and pepper beard, and the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. It wasn't just the looks though, there was something else going on. A level of intense attraction she'd never felt. It was like a tug on her arm and a tug on her heart and she had to fight the urge to go to him, wrap her arms around him and follow him to wherever he might lead her.

She should be ashamed of herself for even looking at that guy, for even thinking about it. She was Aaron's date and that was that. She'd never let her friend down. Besides, if that rich so and so had any idea how much Beth _didn't_ belong in his crowd he wouldn't be looking at her the way she was pretty sure he was looking at her.

Aaron escorted her to their first stop of the evening, the bar. Sasha told her she'd look sexy and sophisticated drinking a martini, "Order the lemon drop, they're sweet, just be careful Beth. They pack a punch and I know you don't want to embarrass your friend."

They ordered their drinks, toasted each other and that's when Aaron's sister seemed to appear out of nowhere. Aaron introduced Beth to her and then his sister introduced her future husband and future brother in law.

That's when it happened, Beth saw it with her own eyes. The way Aaron and the groom's brother looked at each other it was obvious they were already in heavy like. Beth smiled, Aaron deserved this. He'd lost in love before and he needed that little boost to the ego and a reminder he was a very attractive man.

Aaron's sister and the groom were soon off doing their duty of greeting other guests but the groom's brother Paul, stayed. Aaron, Beth and Paul found a table near the dance floor and sat enjoying their drinks. Beth might have felt like the fifth wheel except she was enjoying this all way too much. It was like the two men had known each other for a while and yet both were impossibly cute and shy.

Aaron was careful not to let her feel left out, he kept a hold of her hand while the two men smiled and chatted, but Beth didn't miss the way their fingers touched under the table.

None of it was lost on the deputy either who stood watching it all from his new post. The tall man wasn't a husband or a lover he was a companion, a friend who seemed to have met a new friend.

She'd managed to make that first drink last more than an hour, dinner would be served in just a few minutes and she wanted to get another before that all started. That's when she saw him again, the man from the top of the stairs. Those piercing blue eyes were trained on her and rather than feel awkward, threatened, or even embarrassed she delighted in it. Her eyes were trained on him just as intently.

Without even thinking about it she started walking toward him. He seemed to stand straighter, almost at attention, anticipating her arrival. She reached him and he took her hand leading her into the private rose garden. Neither spoke at first, he simply smiled at her and she smiled back, then he asked, "Do you feel it?"

"Yes." That was apparently all he needed to know. She was pressed up against the garden gate, his body leaning into her and his fingers in her curls. There was no prelude, no "warm up." His lips covered hers and his tongue was in her mouth and she welcomed it.

The kiss lasted only a moment when it was interrupted by a loud crashing sound. "I'm sorry," Was all he said before racing toward the noise.

She touched her fingers to her lips and she could swear the feel of him lingered there. She wanted him to return and she waited a few minutes hoping he might, but she never saw him again that evening.

She went back to the table and enjoyed a very nice and indeed very elegant dinner with Aaron and Paul. Later she took turns dancing with them, but once the two men had their fill of liquid courage they began to dance together. Beth was sure her smile was out of control but she loved watching their love story bloom. She especially loved that Aaron was so empowered. Damn what anyone including his mother thought, love is love and they deserved to have their dance and their evening together.

The three of them rode together in the limo back to the posh little hotel. The men walked her to the room, Aaron opened the door, smiled and said, "I'm just going to grab my toothbrush Beth. You get to have the whole bed to yourself tonight. Paul and I will be here to take you to brunch in the morning." He kissed her on the cheek, Paul kissed her on the cheek and they were gone.

She was so happy for them but so sad for herself. Where was her handsome man? Where had he disappeared to? Would she ever see him again? What were the odds?

It had simply been a tray of glasses and a clumsy waiter, but sometimes these sorts of accidents are merely "diversions." He had to be more vigilant and in doing so he'd lost sight of her. A couple of times during the evening he'd caught a glimpse of her but by the time the party wound down and the last guest left, she was nowhere to be seen.

She lay there in the big bed alone with her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She'd never understood quite what the old expression her mother used meant, to pine away for someone. Now she understood completely. She was pining for the man with the salt and pepper beard and the intense blue eyes.

00

Every time he tried to find out who the woman was he hit a dead end. Even the sheriff had a tough time when he didn't have a first or last name, a make and model of car or an idea of where someone lived or worked.

Two weeks after the party he was sworn in as sheriff and a week after that escrow closed and he moved into his new home. He should have been thrilled and he was happy. But he would have been so much happier if the beautiful blond woman had been at his side.

It was four weeks since he'd seen her but he could swear he still felt her, smelled her, tasted her. That Thursday he was feeling especially down and he didn't want to just go right home to the lonely little house. Instead, after work so he stopped in the big bookstore. He browsed the new releases, did a little people watching and ended up in the magazine aisle.

He absentmindedly scanned the titles and when he saw the cover of Atlanta Society there was a picture of the elegant affair on the cover. He picked it up, flipped through the pages and there she was. It was an ad for an Atlanta women's shop and she wore the dress she'd worn to the party.

He purchased the magazine, hurried home and began his investigation knowing now he would find her. By seven that evening he knew her name, Beth Greene. He got on his laptop and logged into the sheriff department's database. He smiled, he'd have to have a talk with her, she'd had two parking tickets and a speeding ticket in the past 18 months. And she wasn't a society woman at all, he knew right where to find her.

It was a store he'd never been in, he made all his food purchases at the local supermarket. Had he known she worked in the fancy butcher shop he would have been buying his meat there all along. Friday at noon he was there on his lunch break and when he saw her in her white pants, white shoes, white button-down shirt and white apron stained with red, her hair haphazardly piled on her head and not a bit of makeup she looked just as lovely to him as she had at the party.

She couldn't believe who just walked in the door, she wasn't sure if she felt like laughing, crying or both. What she felt most of all was the urge to go to him and let him hold her again. He walked up to the counter with those blues eyes trained on hers and she spoke, "Hello sheriff…" She quickly glanced at his name tag, "Rick Grimes. How can I help you today?"

"Beth Greene. You haven't been an easy person to find. Now that I have I think it's only right you to sell me your two best ribeye steaks, and agree to come have dinner with me tonight."

She didn't have to think about it, "I'm off at five, you can pick me up at six. Let me just get those steaks wrapped and write my address down for you."

They'd barely gotten in his door, he kicked it shut and threw the bolt and then she was in his arms. The kiss was hot, needy and they were both fully into the passion. After all, they'd been waiting weeks for this moment.

He held her tight nuzzling her ear as he quietly whispered, "You're a beautiful woman Beth Greene and I'm going to be honest with you. I want you. I want to make love to you and I want you to make love to me." His mouth moved to cover hers and the way she responded to his kiss let him know she did indeed want him.

She shouldn't, she just shouldn't, but she had to. She wouldn't deny him and she wouldn't deny herself. He put her feelings into words when he whispered in her ear, "I know, I know it seems all wrong and yet it seems so right. It's the feeling though isn't it? This is supposed to happen." She nodded, and he took her face in his hands and again they shared a hot, deep and hungry kiss.

His lips moved from her mouth and wandered to her ear where he whispered, "I want to get to know every inch of your body and hear every beat of your heart." His lips began slowly kissing along the smooth white skin of her neck then back up to her lips while his fingers were nimbly loosening the buttons of her blouse. He pulled just the collar aside and his mouth found its way to the sweet sloping curve of her neck where he softly sucked and gently nibbled the tender flesh. His hands slipped inside the open blouse and he felt the soft skin, smooth and warm just as he'd imagined it would be. He smiled realizing his plan had gone awry. He'd had every intention of loosening her bra, but to his delight Beth Greene was braless.

He drew his face back just far enough to smile at her, "So many things about you are such a delicious surprise." He wanted to look at her, he wanted to drink in her beauty. He rested open hands on her hips and took his time staring into those big blues eyes. They stared right back at him and it only took her steady gaze to stir those feelings in him. He felt the blood go to his cock in anticipation and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Again he nuzzled her neck kissing the delicate white flesh as he worked his way to her ear. He sucked at the lobe and softly nibbled and he felt her responding to his touch as she began to relax into him more and more.

The soft noises coming from her were almost like a humming deep in her throat and those sounds told him she was as into this as he was. His mouth was on hers but his hands were skillfully loosening the button of her pants and an 'mmmm' noise escaped him as he slid the zipper down. She made no effort to stop him, she wanted this too. She simply smiled as he slipped strong hands down the back of her pants and clasped her bottom, pulling her body close to his. She felt the hardness waiting there and let out a moan that confirmed her desire.

While his lips were busy kissing and lightly sucking her throat and neck and making their way along her collarbones, his hands slowly worked their way up her body. He cupped her small breast in his strong hand and she softly gasped in pleasure. At first his touch was light and gentle as he let his fingers tenderly tease her nipple. Soon though his soft touch became more intense and she liked knowing that he needed her in the same way she needed him. He tweaked and pinched her nipples while his mouth softly kissed her chest. She was amazed how the contrast between a little-bit-rough and oh-so-tender made her need intensify.

There was no denying that his hands, his lips and his tongue were making her warm all over but it was more than those things. It was him. She didn't know how she knew it but she did. She knew she was supposed to be here with him and the knowing made her desire grow ever stronger. There was something else happening, something he was the cause of. As her desire grew she felt the wetness between her legs surge and she knew she wasn't alone in her heightened state of longing. She smiled with the realization that the more she squirmed and moaned the more turned on he got.

He was done waiting, he needed more, he needed to see the body that until now he'd only dreamed about. He slipped off her shirt and she shivered with excitement, and then she turned the tables on him. She pushed him back against the wall and he happily let her. He leaned back, palms raised towards her as if he were under arrest. He smiled and she smiled and her slim fingers made short work of the buttons on his shirt.

"Shake it off," She ordered, and he did as he was told. "I want to feel your skin on my skin Rick." And with those words she rubbed her chest against his and that was all he could handle. She was in his arms and he was carrying her to the bedroom.

He stood her by the bed and quickly removed her shoes, pants and the impossibly tiny pink panties. He held them up and teased, "Why even bother?" She giggled and shrugged and she felt those eyes on her as in a throaty whisper he let her know, "You're so beautiful Beth but it's more. It's more isn't it? Us? This is where we're meant to be. This is just the start."

She'd barely breathed out a, "Yes," and his hands went to her hips ad he took one long slow suck of her breast, "I need you in my bed." He lifted her in his arms and lay her there. She smiled up at him, "Not fair, I've waited so long wondering and imagining, I need to see your body. If you don't get those pants off right now, I will."

He smiled at the threat, "I like it when you let me know you want this, and Beth, your wish is my command." He didn't think he'd ever gotten his boots, pants and shorts off so quickly. She reached her hand out touching his cock and smiled when she said, "Your body is perfect, even better than I'd imagined."

Her words thrilled and excited him and he knew that what was going to happen between them would be extraordinary. He'd waited long enough. He needed to touch and he needed to taste. He lay down next to her and as his hand slipped between her legs he smiled at the warmth and wetness of her curls. He turned his face to hers and began kissing her deeply as his finger slipped into the warm wetness. She moaned in pleasure as on their own her thighs spread for him and they both felt the rush as his mouth covered her breast and his finger moved inside her, the pad of his thumb teasing and sweetly torturing her sensitive clit.

She began whimpering more and louder and he slid his body down between her legs. She let out a pleasure-filled gasp when his mouth engulfed that sweet wetness and his tongue found its way inside her. He was alternating teasing the little nub with his tongue and sucking on it greedily, while his fingers found their way to her breast and pulling at the tight nipple. Her hips were rising off the bed and her upper body off the pillow, her moans were more intense and her breathing more rapid as her fingers grabbed hold of his hair. She began to squirm and push her body lower in her desperate desire for more of him. His fingers pumped in her while his lips and his tongue continued to pleasure her and it happened, what they both wanted. Her entire body tensed just before it began to quake and she called out, "Oh my gawd, oh my gawd."

He took it slow, letting her catch her breath but his fingertips never stopped lightly gliding over her thighs, her mound, her abdomen and her breasts while she fought to steady her breathing. She wondered how his touch could be both relaxing and stimulating and she had no answer, she only knew that soon she was craving more of him. Once again his hand slipped between her legs where his fingers teased at the skin of her inner thighs. She quickly reacted, her hips again rising in her desire for more. He slipped his fingers deep inside her and his voice was raspy, barely more than a whisper when he told her, "I want you Beth, I want to be inside you, I want to make you cum."

His words and his touch and his mouth on her skin, it was all so good and she wanted exactly what he wanted, "Yes, it feels like I've waited forever."

That was all he needed to hear but he still didn't rush it. He spent a little more time pinching those taut pink nipples, softly biting and sucking them. He let his finger tease its way around her mound and her pussy and soon she was softly pleading, "Please Rick, please."

Her words got him up on his knees as he reached in the bedside table pulling out the foil packet. She smiled, "Let me," as she took it from his hand. She quickly had it open and he watched while she rolled it on him.

He was ready, she was ready, but still he asked, "Okay Beth?" She nodded and whispered, "Yes." He took it slow and easy letting the thrill of entering her last. She surprised him when she breathlessly whispered, "It feels so good Rick, so perfect."

He kept the pace slow until he'd fully entered her and his lips were warm on her ear when he told her, "You're what's perfect Beth, there couldn't be anything better than this with you." His kisses were deep and heated as he moved inside her in a slow and steady rhythm while her hips rose matching him stroke for stroke.

As their bodies moved together his hands clasped her hips and suddenly he rolled them over. She sat astride him softly laughing, "You're a smooth one sheriff," as their bodies quickly got in a new rhythm, faster and harder. They hadn't held back so far and he didn't start then, "I wanna watch you when you cum."

She went with the plan, "Alright but I'll be watching you too." His nails skimmed along her arms giving her a sexy little chill and when she shivered he smiled and began pulling on her pink nipples, watching her as she leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensation of his touch. His hands were on her breasts and he teased and played, while his eyes watched her so intently. She began to move faster and he could see she was getting close. He slowly grazed his fingertips along her now damp skin until they reached her mound, his thumb knew where to find what he wanted and he rubbed her swollen clit. "You gonna cum for me now sweet Beth? Let me watch you cum." She responded with an even faster pace as she extended her arms, laying flattened palms on either side of his head. Her face got to within mere inches of his while her hips stayed in rhythm, "I'm going to cum, cum with me Rick, cum with me."

He felt it, they were so close and she felt it too as her heart beat faster and her whole body quivered. He smiled watching her eyes flutter while her pretty mouth tried desperately to get more air, and for her this second time felt even more intense than the first time; she knew he was going over the edge with her as his movements quickened and a low guttural noise came from somewhere deep inside him. They came hard and the whole room seemed to shake and never was she more thrilled than when she heard him call her name as he came.

They were both so warm, their bodies damp and their lungs begging for more air, but still he pulled her tightly to him because he needed it, he craved that skin on skin and heartbeat to heartbeat feeling with her.

She snuggled into him and he smiled asking, "How long can you stay?"

She didn't miss a beat. "I have to be home by six-thirty Monday morning to I can shower and get ready. You'll have to have me at work by eight, but I'll be off again at five."

00

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading along, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment / review and if the mood strikes please check out some of my other stories. I love ya large! xo gneebee


End file.
